(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a selective collecting system of washingly treated articles, for example rolled towels which are regenerated by washing and collected for repeat use.
The term rolled towels as used herein means towels to be used in the form of a roll of towel at lavatories at home, offices, restaurants and hotels as rental goods.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, washingly treated articles have not been inspected for damage after the washing treatment was performed. Therefore, such treated articles have automatically been circulated as articles to be re-used, even if damaged through use or washing. For example, rental rolled towels which have been repeatedly used have been recirculated on the market pierced with holes or having frayed edges. Therefore, confidence of the users on such articles has considerably been lowered.